Transplanage dans le temps
by Lecfan
Summary: Alors qu'ils tentent d'échapper aux mangemorts, Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanent mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Le trio va donc tout faire pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux avant que leur action change tout... [commence au début du tome 7]
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Publier sur un autre site le pseudo de Gwyndydd  
><strong>

**Transplanage dans le temps**

**Chapitre 1**

Ron, Hermione et Harry couraient pour échapper aux mangemorts. Ils évitèrent quelques sorts de pétrifications et de _Doloris_ de justesse. Ils tournèrent à un angle de la rue moldue qui était exceptionnellement déserte. Les mangemorts, deux hommes et une femme, passèrent le croissement sans les voir.

-Ron, Harry, nous devons transplaner. Tenez-moi la main. Ordonna Hermione.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se saisir de deux mains d'Hermione. Les trois amis s'apprêtèrent à transplaner lorsque les trois mangemorts apparurent devant eux. La femme, voyant ce qu'ils allaient faire, lança un sort en même temps que les deux stupéfix de ses collèges :

-_Clausus Tempus !_

Juste à ce moment-là, l'environnement autour des amis commença à tourner puis soudain une pression se fit sur leurs mains puis tous les trois furent projeté dans des directions opposés. Ron se prit de plein fouet un portail d'une maison moldue. Harry lui fit une belle glissade sur le goudron et la douleur des égratignures qui naissaient sur son dos le fit serrer des dents. Hermione, quant à elle, atterrit au milieu de la route où heureusement aucune voiture ne passait. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et se prépara à être attaquer comme Ron et Harry. Seulement aucun mangemorts n'apparurent et les trois amis relâchèrent un peu la pression mais restèrent sur leur garde. Quand soudain tous découvrirent que la rue où ils se trouvaient, était différente. Il y avait malgré tout de nombreuses ressemblances entre cette rue et la précédente comme cette maison dont la peinture blanche venait d'être faite alors que toute à l'heure, il avait exactement la maison sauf que le crépi se décrochait par endroit. Chacun avait remarqué ces minuscules détails mais tous pensèrent que le transplanage avait réussi et que la sensation d'être dans la même rue était simplement dû au fait que les rues moldues se ressemblaient toutes. Hermione et Ron rejoignirent aussitôt Harry qui s'était figé en voyant ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête de déterré ?

-Euh… Bah… Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vos vêtements flottent un peu ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… Maintenant que tu le dis…. Répondit Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle regarda plus attentivement ses deux amis qui semblaient plus petit mais surtout plus jeune !

-C'est impossible... murmura-t-elle. Nous... nous avons rajeuni !

-Quoi ?! S' exclama le roux.

-Mais c'est impossible. Continua la jeune femme.

-Bah, on ne dirait pas. Répliqua Harry.

-Mais... mais... comment ? Demanda Ron qui devenu livide.

Je ne sais pas. Déclara Hermione. Le sort qu'a lancé la mangemort a peut - être interférait avec le transplanage mais je n'ai jamais entendu ou lu que quelque chose comme ça se soit déjà produit.

-Hermione, Ron... déglutit nerveusement le brun. Je ne crois pas que notre "élixir de Jouvence" soit notre plus gros problème...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Râla Ron.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione avant de regarder la chose que son ami désigner comme leur problème.

La "chose" en question n'était autre qu'un journal moldu ordinaire mais avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la bouche, elle remarqua la date sur le journal en question : le 15 Août 1970.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Jura Ron. On a remonté le temps !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, pensant la même chose.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous n'avons pas utilisé de retourneur de temps et en plus de vingt-sept ans !

-Tu te répète Hermione. Fit remarquer Harry

-Peut… peut-être que c'est un vieux journal… Proposa Ron.

Mais aucun des amis n'y crurent réellement mais ils vérifièrent plusieurs mais à chaque fois c'était le même journal.

-Hermione, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda le survivant à la seule personne qui connaissait suffisamment les voyages temporels.

-Tout d'abord, personne ne doit nous voir. Nous ferions mieux de trouver un déguisement mais il faudrait avant tout partir de cette rue moldu avant que des Auror débarquent.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence, bientôt ils arrivèrent dans un quartier malfamé qui jurer avec le quartier résidentiel qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils aperçurent une bâtisse délabrée qui semblait abandonné. Ils forcèrent la porte sans utiliser la magie pour ne pas alerter le Ministère de la magie. La maison ne semblait pas être abandonnée depuis longtemps car il avait encore de nombreux meubles et vaisselles qui prenaient la poussière. A vrai dire, ils n'auraient pas su qu'aucun propriétaire ne la réclamerait s'il n'y avait pas eu le panneau défraichi annonçant « À vendre ».

Hermione, sans un mot, se précipita vers la salle de bain sous regard ahuri de ses deux amis puis elle en sortit avec une expression de victoire en tenant trois bouteilles dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut pour nos déguisements. Répondit-elle. Ces bouteilles sont des colorations pour cheveux. Continua-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux compères. Heureusement ils sont encore bons. Alors vous avez le choix entre blond vénitien, brun et roux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me mettrais ce truc de moldu sur ma tête ? Râla Ron.

-Parce que, Monsieur Ronald Weasley, personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit nous voir sous notre réelle apparence. De plus, il faut éviter d'utiliser au maximum la magie sous peine de voire débarqué des Aurors vu les temps troublé dans lesquels on a atterri ! Je suis même étonner qu'aucun n'est encore débarqué !...

-D'accord, c'est bon ! L'interrompit le roux. Donc Harry, tu choisis quelle couleur ?

Le nommé lança un regard noir plein de sous-entendu en direction de son ami. Harry réfléchit un instant à sa décision. Tout d'abord, cela ne servirait à rien de prendre la coloration brune qui ne changera pas grand-chose à ses cheveux. Quant au roux, il ne pouvait pas le prendre puisqu'il ressemblerait trop à sa mère qui était actuellement vivante. Harry opta donc pour le blond vénitien. Ron, lui, fut obligé de prendre le brun et Hermione prit le dernier flacon, c'est-à-dire le roux. Hermione prit trois bassines qu'elle remplit d'eau en remerciant Merlin que l'eau ne soit pas coupé. Tous suivirent minutieusement les instructions sur leur flacon et à la fin, ils ressortirent tous avec la couleur de cheveux choisie. Ils inspectèrent soigneusement leurs cheveux pour s'assurer que la coloration était bien faite avant qu'Hermione ne la fixe pour plusieurs mois sur leurs cheveux avec l'aide d'un sort mineur.

-Bon et maintenant ? demanda Ron

-Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard. Déclara Hermione. Pour que l'on puisse étudier les livres traitant des voyages temporels.

-Mais comment ? Interrogea Harry. On ne peut pas débarquer là-bas comme cela !

-Je ne sais pas encore mais…

Soudain le grondement de trois estomacs résonna dans la pièce.

-En attendant, nous devrions aller manger quelque chose. Proposa Harry.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête malgré la brève grimace de dégout de Ron se rappelant le café moldue où ils avaient atterri après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques était en ébullition. Une grande vague de magie avait été repéré dans un quartier moldue.<p>

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda le ministre de la magie qui venait d'entrer.

-Monsieur, nos appareils ont repéré une énorme vague de magie dans un quartier Moldu.

-Est-ce Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Nous ne savons, Monsieur le Ministre. Nos appareils n'ont pas pu identifier le ou les sorciers à cause des interférences qu'a créées cette explosion. Cependant cela semblait plus à de la magie brute.

-De la magie brute de jeunes sorciers ?

-Oui, Monsieur. D'après nous, il serait possible qu'il y ait eu plusieurs jeunes sorciers utilisant leur pouvoir par accident et ils les auraient utilisé en même temps ce qui aurait créé une résonance provoquant cette vague de magie. D'après les registres, il n'y a pourtant aucun jeune sorcier répertorié dans ce quartier. Mais cela est notre meilleure théorie, Monsieur le Ministre.

-Bien alors trouvez-moi ces nouveaux sorciers, repérez leur maison, leurs noms, ect… Je vais en même temps demander à Bartemius Croupton d'envoyer des Auror sur les lieux, on ne sait jamais. Cette explosion pourrait très bien être le fruit des mangemorts. Je vais aussi prévenir Dumbledore qu'il aura peut-être de nouveaux étudiants si votre hypothèse se révèle juste.

* * *

><p>Une review ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres**

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa méditation. Quelque chose venait de troubler sa concentration. Il avait senti une présence dans son esprit, un esprit lié au sien. Étrange. Une personne possédait un lien avec lui et il se partageait leur sensation et sentiments. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Lui, maitre de la Légimancie, venait de tomber sur un intéressant mystère. L'esprit avec qui il avait une connexion l'attirait mais en même temps il avait la sensation que cet esprit le brûlait dès qu'il le touchait. Lord Voldemort sourit. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette personne. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt tous deux se rencontrer car ils s'attiraient mutuellement.

Harry soupira. Il ressentit un instant une petite piqure au niveau de sa cicatrice mais cela passa si vite qu'il pensa juste que c'était son imagination.

Ron et Hermione venaient à nouveau de se disputer au sujet de la nourriture moldu que l'ex roux trouvait affreux. Les trois amis venaient de sortir du fast-food où ils avaient mangé. Ensuite Hermione s'était renseigné sur la maison où ils avaient élu domicile pour savoir si ils pouvaient y habité impunément. La maison était un héritage mais aucun des enfants de l'ancien propriétaire ne voulait d'elle. Ils avaient tenté de la vendre mais personne ne voulait l'acheter en raison de sa réputation d'être hanté. Donc elle avait été laissée à l'abandon. Sur cette information, les trois amis avaient décidés de se promener un peu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rentrer à leur époque. Mais pour l'instant, les deux amis du survivant avaient décidé de se crêper le chignon.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, ils furent dans le quartier délabré. Soudain un bruit de dispute retentit et fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et Hermione ainsi que Ron de leur dispute. Instinctivement, tous les trois avaient portés la main à leur baguette. Les trois amis se précipitèrent vers le lieu d'où provenait les voix. Après un tournant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un groupe d'adolescent qui rappelait étrangement à l'Élue, Dudley et sa bande. Au centre du cercle formaient par ces quatre garçons, se tenait en boule un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux noirs qui tentait de se protéger des coups :

-Prends-ça, sale rat ! s'écria l'un des agresseurs aux nez énorme qui ressemblait à groin.

-Va crever ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père ! s'exclama un deuxième qui était la copie du cousin de Harry avec des cheveux noir.

Voyant une telle injustice, les trois voyageurs ne purent s'empêcher de se précipiter pour secourir le garçon maltraité.

- Eh ! Arrêtez ! Cria Ron.

Hélas les voyageurs temporels ne se rappelèrent que trop tard qu'ils n'étaient pas plus âgé que le garçon tabassé. Les brutes sourirent en voyant trois nouvelles victimes, ils abandonnèrent leur première victime pour s'occuper de ces imprudents. Celui qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Dudley fonça droit vers Harry et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais l'adolescent esquiva grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Le sosie de Dudley enchaîna cependant les coups de pieds et de poings. Ses amis n'eurent pas autant de chance. Ron avait réussi à frapper le nez d'un agresseur aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bovins et ce dernier commença à saigner. Malheureusement un deuxième était arrivé à l'arrière et s'était saisit de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, avait donné un coup de pieds dans les tibias de son adversaire, celui qui avait le nez en forme de groin, mais son adversaire avait profité du fait qu'il était plus grand et plus fort pour l'attraper. Harry s'éloigna un peu de son adversaire et il prit conscience que ses amis et lui étaient en mauvaise posture surtout qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas utiliser la magie contre des moldus.

-Toi ! Là-bas ! Cria la réplique de Dudley. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Même pas capable de protéger !

L'ex-brun sentit la colère montait. Comment ? Comment osait-il lui parler comme cela alors qu'il ne connaissait pas ?!

Le voyageur temporel sentit la colère enflait en lui. Soudain des verres posaient sur un rebord d'une fenêtre explosèrent suivit par des pots de fleur. Les vitres tremblèrent sur leur support. La bande furent effrayé par ce « poltergeist » et relâchèrent légèrement les deux autres voyageurs qui en profitèrent pour s'enfuir avec le garçon aux cheveux noir. Mais, hélas, l'adolescent au groin attrapa Hermione. Cependant aussitôt qu'elle fut saisit, les petits cailloux, qui était au bord de la route, lévitèrent et foncèrent sur l'agresseur, animé d'une vie soudaine. Un second tenta de frapper à nouveau le garçon qu'ils venaient de sauver seulement Ron avait aperçu la manœuvre et lorsque l'adolescent plus âgé (physiquement) s'approcha d'un peu trop près, l'ex roux, et maintenant brun, le poussa de toutes ses forces en appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Et cela marcha ! Sauf que Ron n'avait pas prévue c'était que l'agresseur vola sur plus de cinq mètres avant d'atterrir dans des poubelles sous son regard étonné. Le reste de la bande de brute perdirent immédiatement leur courage et décidèrent de fuir et leur copain dans les poubelles les rejoint immédiatement.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Ron en regardant ses mains. C'est… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? C'est incroyable !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce n'est pas incroyable, c'est horrible ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry lui, sentait un mal de crâne montait et l' « accident » qui venait de passer le mettait mal à l'aise et lui avait fait remontait de mauvaise souvenir. Mais il ne fit comme s'y rien n'y était, il s'approcha du garçon qu'ils venaient de sauver.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui. Répondit-il en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Harry. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

-Surtout ne nous remercie pas ! S'énerva Ron qui avait tout entendu.

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda fixement le Weasley. Harry remarqua que ce visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion qu'une furie rousse se jeta sur lui en criant :

-Sale brutes ! Vous recommencez !

Le brun, avec maintenant les cheveux blond, se retrouva soudain plaqué sur le sol et il croisa un regard aussi vert que le sien.

-Lily ! S'exclama l'ex-victime. Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils viennent de me sauver !

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour que l'information monte au cerveau. Il se figea de stupeur au moment où il comprit enfin. En face de lui, se tenait très certainement sa (future) mère ! Cette révélation le fit un moment tressaillir cependant il se rappela de la situation dans laquelle lui et ses amis étaient, ce qui le força à ne rien montrer de sa tempête intérieur.

Lily, quant à elle, mit autant de temps que l'adolescent pour comprendre les paroles de son ami mais aussitôt après, elle se releva et se rependit en excuse.

-Je suis désolé ! Sincèrement désolé ! Je vous ai pris pour les sales brutes qui s'en prennent à Severus.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Déclara Harry en se relevant.

-Non, non. Je suis vraiment désolé, vous n'avez strictement rien à voir avec ses brutes, cela se voit.

Et cela aurait pu continuer comme cela un bon moment si Severus n'avait pas arrêté Lily d'un regard.

-Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noir et gras.

-Je m'appelle Harry Po… Répondit instinctivement le susnommé avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. Po…Potties. Je m'appelle Harry Potties.

-Moi, c'est Ron. Euh… Wistly… Ron Wistily. Se présenta l'ex-Roux en se souvenant du nom inscrit sur la pancarte qui marqué le lieu de l'installation de la tente lors de la Coupe du Monde Quidditch.

-Et moi, mon nom est Hermione Grant.

-Ron ? C'est un surnom, c'est ça ? demanda innocemment Lily.

-Euh… Oui. Mon véritable nom est R… Rupert.

Lily regarda bizarre les trois amis avant de se présenter à son tour :

-Salut ! Moi, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Et voici Severus Rogue, continua-t-elle en désignant son ami.

Les trois ex-adultes, pour le monde des sorciers, marquèrent de s'étrangler et dissimulèrent leur réaction par des toussotements qui attira l'attention des deux amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec mon nom ? demanda assez sèchement Rogue.

-Ri… Rien. Répondit nerveusement Hermione.

-C'est juste que c'est le même nom qu'une personne qui… qui… Continua Harry.

-Que nous connaissons, et qui nous… nous déteste. Termina Ron.

-Ah. Trouva simplement à dire le jeune Rogue. Je suis désolé.

Nouveaux étranglements de la part de la bande d'amis. Rogue qui s'excuse, le monde était sur le point de s'effondrer !

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Interrogea Lily, inquiète.

-Euh… Oui. Marmonna Ron. On… on est juste fatigués.

-Lily ! Appela Severus. Je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami avec un air surpris mais elle le rejoignit. Ils commencèrent à discuter en murmurant. Pendant ce temps, les trois voyageurs se remettaient de leurs émotions à la vision de leur professeur de potions jeune. Le choc avait été terrible. Les rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire leur avait permis de vraiment réaliser.

Harry observait sa mère et son futur professeur. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à voir sa (future) mère ami avec un de ses (futures) professeurs, qui est (sera) un mangemort et qui a tué (tuera) Dumbledore. Il connaissait déjà un peu l'amitié qui avait lié sa mère et son père grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait pu voir de ce dernier lors des cours d'Occlumancie. Mais voir cela en vrai, c'était très assez déroutant. Cependant malgré le fait qu'il savait que son professeur arrogant et qui le détestait et cet adolescent qui semblait assez misérable étaient un seul et même personne, il n'arrivait pas à les associer ensemble. Harry se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le changer autant. Un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron lui permit de constater qu'ils avaient la même réflexion.

-QUOI ?! S'écria soudain Lily interrompant les pensées des trois amis. CE SONT EUX-AUSSI DES SORCIERS !?

-Chut, Lily ! La réprimanda Severus.

-Oups…

-Euh… De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron.

-Euh… Hésita Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami. Vous êtes des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Aïe !... Commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par coup de pied de la part d'Hermione.

-Et…et vous ? demanda Harry en faisant semblant d'être inquiet.

Il avait compris le geste de son amie. Normalement, lui et ses amis ne devaient pas être au courant du fait que Lily et Rogue étaient eux-aussi des sorciers.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui avait soupiré au tact de son amie.

-Oui, nous sommes des sorciers…répondit ce dernier. Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père est un moldu. Vous savez ce qu'est un « Moldu » ?

- Bien sûr ! Déclara Ron et il prit aussitôt un nouveau coup de la part de la seul fille de la bande.

Lily sourit et parla à son tour :

-Quant à moi, mes parents sont des moldus. C'est Severus qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. Et vous ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent paniquant intérieurement mais Hermione conserva son calme imaginant une histoire réaliste :

-Je… Mes… Mes parents sont… étaient des moldus, c'est…c'est Ron et Harry qui m'ont révélé que j'étais une sorcière. Les parents d'Harry étaient tous les deux des sorciers mais sa mère était d'origine moldue. Quant à Ron, ses parents étaient des sorcier pures souches.

Un silence gêné fit place entre les cinq personnes.

-Et…et qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? On ne vous a jamais vu.

-C'est… c'est normal. Réfléchit à vive allure, la jeune fille. On vient d'emménagé dans le quartier.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Vous voulez qu'on vous montre le quartier ?

Et sans un mot, les trois voyageurs furent obligés de suivre les deux amis. Rogue et Lily leur firent faire le tour des habitations et leur montrèrent les lieux souvent fréquenté ou à éviter. La journée passa très rapidement. Les cinq adolescents discutèrent de Poudlard, du chemin de traverse, de leur passion (ils découvrirent notamment que Rogue adoré les énigmes et les échecs d'ailleurs en sachant cela Ron et lui s'était défié mais ils reportèrent leur combat à plus tard), Hermione et Lily après cela s'étaient mis à parler livre et finalement les trois garçons les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ils parlèrent ensuite des différentes matières qu'i Poudlard, des lettres qui vont recevoir (même si Hermione, Ron et Harry pensaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas). La conversation ponctuée d'éclats de rire, se poursuit jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, les cinq adolescents avaient le sourire aux lèvres et Lily réussit le miracle de réussir à obtenir une promesse de se revoir dans deux jours à Hermione, qui était réticente. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre une amitié venait de naître sous le regard brillent de Albus Dumbledore que personne n'avait remarqué.

Dumbledore avait observé en silence ces cinq enfants tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Il connaissait déjà Mr. Severus Rogue et Miss Lily Evans pour avoir lu leur dossier. Mr Rogue allait bientôt recevoir sa lettre par hibou tandis que Miss Lily Evans recevraient sa visite le lendemain matin pour son inscription à Poudlard. Quant aux trois autres, il ne les connaissait pas. Aucun dossier ne faisait référence à eux et il n'avait pas vu leur nom écrit par la plume enchanté. Sa célèbre curiosité repris-le dessus. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ces jeunes sorciers, car il était sûr que c'était des sorciers au vue des récents accidents dû à de la magie accidentelle.

Quelques heures auparavant, le directeur avait reçu un message du premier ministre de la magie concernant une explosion de magie, qui ressemblait à de la magie juvénile, qui avait été enregistré ce matin. Le politicien lui avait fait part des découvertes et hypothèses des scientifiques et des responsables. Cette explosion de magie était peu commune et il s'était aussitôt rendu sur place où il avait croisé quelques Aurors. Mais personne n'avait trouvé la trace du moindre mangemort ou enfant. Il avait décidé de faire un tour dans les environs lorsqu'il avait aperçu le groupe de brute et les trois enfants, un blond tirant vers le roux avec les cheveux en bataille, un aux cheveux noirs et une rousse, qui portaient secours à Mr Rogue. Il avait était agréablement surpris par le courage qu'ils avaient fait preuve. Soudain il les avait vus en mauvaise posture et c'est à ce moment - là que la magie juvénile était entrée en action. Il avait su alors que les enfants qu'il recherchait c'était eux. C'était eux à l'origine de l'explosion de magie. Il avait ensuite vu arriver Miss Evans qui s'étaient jeté sur le garçon blond croyant qu'il allait agresser son ami puis elle s'excusa dès que ce dernier lui révéla la vérité.

Le soir tomba et les cinq enfants se séparent mais les trois sauveurs étaient restés ensemble et se dirigeaient vers une maison à l'aspect délabré. Le directeur décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer à Poudlard mais il reviendrait le lendemain à cette maison pour parler aux responsables de ces enfants.

Severus, après avoir quitté Lily, était rentré chez lui, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser ses parents pour éviter une énième dispute. Il s'était allongé sur son lit en repensant à ses trois nouveaux amis. C'était ses seuls amis avec Lily. D'habitude, il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier d'amitié mais aujourd'hui malgré une certaine réticence perceptible des trois adolescents, ils étaient rapidement devenu amis et la conversation ainsi que leur présence lui était agréable. Il repensa notamment à Harry qui possédait les mêmes yeux que Lily, ce qui l'avait étonné mais peut-être étaient-ils de lointains cousins. Peu à peu le sommeil le gagna mais ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormi.

Hermione soupira lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Harry et Ron, eux- aussi, en avait fait de même. Tous les trois se regardèrent. Et Hermione fut la première a explosé:

-Comment ? Comment est-ce que on a pu faire ça ? Imaginé les conséquences que nos actes ont pu avoir avec le futur ! On n'aurait jamais dû porter secours à Rogue ! En plus, on est forcé de le revoir avec la mère d'Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on laisse échapper une information importante ?! Et si cela bouleversait totalement le futur ?! Et...

-Stop ! L'interrompirent Ron et Harry.

-Hermione, cela ne changera rien de t'énerver. Continua l'ex-roux. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons rien y changer.

-Il a raison. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous entraîner au maximum pour notre couverture et nos nouveaux noms.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous devons peaufiner notre couverture de sorte à que nous soyons plus pris au dépourvu comme tout à l'heure. Mais je ne pensais que nous tomberions toute de suite sur des personnes qui joueraient un rôle dans nos vies ! Encore moins sur Rogue et la mère de Harry. S'exclama la jeune fille.

Un bref silence suivit cette déclaration. Les deux garçons, non plus, n'y avait pas pensé.

-Mais en tout cas qui aurait pensé que Rogue était sympathique quand il était enfant ! S'exclama Ron. Ça m'a fait bizarre !

Ses deux amis sourirent aussi. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à cela. Rogue, le professeur qui les détestait le plus, était devenu ami avec eux ! Il avait quoi rire ! Surtout qu'une fois que les trois amis avaient mis de côté leur colère, rancune et un peu de haine, ils avaient apprécié d'être avec lui. Cela avait été très dur, et les trois amis avaient été réticent à lui parlait mais avec Lily qui les mêlait à la conversation, ils avaient découvert un nouveau côté de leur professeur de potion. Bien sûr, ils se souvenaient qu'il était ou plutôt il sera l'assassin de Dumbledore. Mais le mot - clé était "sera", ils avaient donc décidé de faire comme si c'était une personne totalement différente et ils choisirent de faire de même avec tous ceux qu'ils pourraient rencontrer et avec qui ils ont/auraient de mauvaise relation.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a du travail pour notre couverture.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

-Alors que faisons- nous ? Demanda Harry.

La brune leur raconta l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée pour chacun d'entre eux. Leur histoire de couverture était assez proche de la vérité, ce qui leur laissait une assez grande marche de manœuvre: s'ils faisaient une gaffe, celle-ci serait sans importance.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Ron, dévoilant son admiration. Hermione comment tu fais pour inventer de telle histoire.

-Euh, ce n'est rien. Rougit-elle. Je me suis juste inspiré de quelques histoires vraies que j'ai mélangées avec notre vécu.

-C'est tout de même incroyable.

Ensemble, ils décidèrent qu'ils diraient qu'ils habitaient avec une tutrice, Mrs Slavies, une cracmol. Ils inventèrent une excuse pour justifier son absence. Ils avaient aussi discutaient de comment ils iraient à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution. Il n'y avait que quatre moyens possible pour se rendre à Pré-aux-lards donc à Poudlard (la voiture volante ne comptant pas) : Le Poudlard Express qui était réservé aux élèves, le transplanage interdit par le Ministère au personne non majeur et n'ayant pas le permis, le réseaux de Cheminées (mais ils n'avaient pas de poudre de cheminette et une cheminée connectée) et le Magicobus. Les deux derniers transports étaient impossibles car les gens poseront trop de question sur les enfants de onze ans n'utilisant pas le Poulard Express pour se rendre à Poudlard.

- Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? demanda Ron.

- On aura qu'à inventer une excuse. Répliqua Harry.

-Nous avons assez d'argent pour prendre le magicobus et pour prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Cependant, il est plus pratique de prendre le magicobus car on peut le prendre dans la rue sans qu'aucun Moldu ne s'en aperçoive.

Les trois amis débâtèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps sur les avantages et les inconvénients des deux transports.

-Une fois arrivé à Pré-aux-lard, on entrera à Poudlard en utilisant un des passages secrets celui de Honeydukes de préférence.

-On ne risque pas de se faire voir à Poudlard ? demanda Harry

-On utilisera ta cape Harry ainsi que un sort de désillusion que j'ai étudié en profondeur. Expliqua Hermione. Une fois dans la place, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous réfugier dans la Salle sur demande qui fournira à tous nos besoins. Mais si on se fait voir nous aurons de véritables problèmes…

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête l'air grave.

-Cependant on est obligé de rester ici quelques temps pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Rogue et de ma mère.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi nous devons rendre un peu plus habitable cette maison si nous devons y rester un petit moment.

-Quoi ?! s'écria l'ex-Roux. On va encore devoir faire le ménage ! Moi qui croyais qu'on aurait un semblant de vacances !

Ron affichait une expression tellement misérable que ses deux amis éclatèrent aussitôt de rire bientôt rejoint par l'intéressé.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et pour suivre ma fic et/ou ajouter cet histoire dans vos favoris.  
><em>

_A chipmunk66: Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour te répondre, je posterais à peu près toute les deux semaines (en fonction du travail que j'ai à côté). Pour les premiers chapitre qui sont posté l'un après l'autre c'est parce qu'il sont déjà disponible sur un autre site. Concernant Harry, je dirais qu'il a le niveau qu'il a dans le dernier tome._

_Pardon d'avance pour les fautes. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Tout va de Travers<strong>

Ron, Hermione et Harry passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à inspecter la maison et à nettoyer les pièces principales. Harry soupçonna la présence d'un épouvantard dans l'armoire d'une des quatre chambres de la maison car lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait ressenti le froid caractéristique des détraqueurs et il doutait fortement que l'un d'eux soit enfermé dedans. Il en avertit aussitôt ses deux amis et ensemble, ils avaient décidé de limiter l'accès à cette chambre. Ron fit, lui aussi, un tour dans une chambre et se retrouva sous une pile de livres d'une bibliothèque. Hermione entendit ses jurons jusqu'en bas. Finalement après avoir visité leur nouveau logement, qui était sans dire assez spacieux, ils décidèrent de se cantonner au salon, vestibule et à la cuisine. Les tâches ménagères qu'ils effectuèrent n'étaient pas sans rappeler aux trois voyageurs celles qu'ils avaient dû faire au 12, square Grimmaurd. Tout le temps du ménage, les trois amis s'entrainèrent à s'appeler par leur nouveau nom et à s'interroger pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien retenue leur couverture. Vers le milieu de la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans des sacs de couchages, qu'Hermione avait installés dans le salon, épuisés. Malgré la fatigue leur nuit fut troublé par des cauchemars où Voldemort tuait leur famille et amis.  
>Un bâillement troubla le silence du matin. Harry se frotta les yeux comme pour chasser les images de ses yeux. Il entra dans la cuisine où un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Ses deux amis mangeaient déjà, chacun avait rangé son sac avant de manger. Aucun des trois amis ne prit la parole et c'est dans le silence que le repas se passa. Harry remuait ses céréales sans grand appétit. Il s'était enfin décidé à prendre une cuillère pleine lorsque le bruit de coup à la porte le fit recracher son petit-déjeuner au grand malheur de Ron qui se trouvait en face de lui.<p>

-Est-ce qu'on attendait quelqu'un ? demanda ce dernier après quelques jurons.

-Non. Déclara Hermione, inquiète. On n'a même pas donné l'adresse à Lily et Rogue.

-J'y vais. Annonça Harry en serrant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et eux – aussi se saisirent, par précaution, de leur baguette.

Dumbledore venait de transplaner dans la rue qui était pour l'instant était vide de moldus. Il s'approcha de la maison à l'aspect délabré se demandant combien de temps cette maison n'avait pas été habitée. Il s'approcha de la porte et avant de frapper, il remarqua des marques autour de la serrure. Il nota cette observation dans un coin de sa tête et il s'annonça. Le silence suivit les coups, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un semblant s'étouffer et quelques injures. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte s'entrouvre laissant apparaître un œil vert l'observant. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que l'œil s'écarquilla de surprise puis il semblait au bord des larmes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Albus vit l'un des deux jeunes hommes du trio. L'adolescent avait, comme il l'avait remarqué auparavant, les cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux qui, même si ils étaient légèrement aplatis, semblaient défier toutes tentatives pour les coiffer. Le garçon était maigre et petit, ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop large pour lui et accentuaient sa maigreur. Mais surtout ce qu'il remarqua ce fut les cernes qui soulignait ses yeux verts accentuant leur couleur et la ride soucieuse dessiné sur son front qui ne convenait guère à un enfant de onze ans. Un mouvement de main d'Harry, s'il se souvenait bien, attira son regard. Cette dernière était plongeait dans la poche arrière du jean et semblait crispé. Après quelques coups d'œil de l'adolescent sur les alentours, l'attention de ce dernier se reporta sur le directeur et Albus sut qu'il devait prendre la parole.

-Bonjour. Salua -t- il. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, une école de magie. J'aimerais parler à vos parents.

Un nouvel éclair de surprise, cette fois plus intense, traversa ses yeux ainsi qu'une lueur inquiète.

-Excusez -moi, Pro…Monsieur, mais Mrs Slavies, notre tutrice, n'est pas là.

-Et puis- je savoir quand votre tutrice doit- elle rentrer ?

-Elle ne rentrera que vers mi-septembre, elle est au chevet de sa nièce qui a eu un accident.

-Mes excuses. J'espère que sa nièce se rétablira. Puis- je entrer pour discuter avec vous et vos amis ?

L'adolescent sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis il invita le directeur à entrer. Le vestibule était assez accueillant malgré les vieux meubles et le papier peint décrépi. Le Directeur suivit sagement l'adolescent jusqu'à un salon. La peinture des murs était d'un jaune clair. Il y avait une cheminée éteinte où près d'elle se tenait trois fauteuils et un pouf rouges. Au sol, le parquet était usé et la couleur était dépassée. Il y avait encore quelques vieux meubles. Le tout donnait au lieu un aspect misérable. Dans un coin, il y avait un vieux sac laissé dans un coin.  
>Harry laissa Dumbledore s'installer et partit dans une pièce adjacente qui semblait être une cuisine.<p>

-Ron ! Hermione ! Entendit Albus. On a de la visite !

La déclaration de son hôte fut suivit par un bruit d'étouffement. Il en suivit une discussion au cours duquel il attrapa quelques mots comme : « Invité », « fou », « prudence », « Mrs. Slavies », « découvrir », « Poudlard » et « Dumbledore ».

Au son de son nom, un silence s'abattit dans la pièce d'à côté et une tête rousse aux yeux bruns et une tête brune avec les yeux bleu apparurent à la porte. Hermione et Ron le fixèrent un instant tentant, il semblait, de voir si son apparence était un déguisement ou non. Leurs yeux se troublèrent un instant mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette observation que leur tête disparut. La conversation repris aussitôt mais cette fois plus silencieusement et le directeur fut tenté d'utiliser un sort pour écouter. Cependant bientôt les voix cessèrent et les trois adolescents apparurent en le saluant et s'excusant de leur impolitesse.

-Je crois que vous vouliez voir Mrs. Slavies, pouvons- nous savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix timide.

Ses amis étaient postés chacun des côtés de la jeune fille, la soutenant. Dumbledore sourit. Il semblait qu'une amitié profonde lié les trois jeunes gens.  
>-Bien sûr. Répondit-il.<p>

Le directeur tendit à chacun une lettre qui leur était adressé sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Chacun s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Au fil de la lecture, leurs yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

-Vous… Nous sommes inscrits à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron. Mais… mais…

-Normalement vous aurez dû recevoir votre lettre plutôt mais vos noms et prénoms viennent juste de s'inscrire sur la liste. Déclara Dumbledore. C'est une situation qui est rarement arrivé. Vous venez d'une famille de sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Euh… Oui. Répondit Harry. Enfin… seulement Ron et moi. Hermione vient d'une famille de moldus.

-Et vos parents, où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont morts. Déclara Hermione dans un murmure. Nos parents à tous les trois.  
>Tous les trois baissèrent la tête et abhorrèrent une expression de tristesse. L'atmosphère se fit alors plus lourde.<p>

-Pour en revenir à votre inscription à Poudlard, votre tutrice Mrs Slavies serait d'accord ?

-Oui. Elle sera folle de joie. Assura Ron. Mrs. Slavies est une cracmolle. Elle a pris soin de nous car elle savait que nous étions des sorciers. C'est elle qui a remarqué qu'Hermione est une née - moldu.

-Je vois. Est-ce que cela vous arrangerait si je vous emmenais faire vos achats pour la rentrée ?

Les trois enfants se concertèrent du regard puis Hermione hocha la tête et prit la parole :

-D'accord. On ne connaît pas encore la « partie sorcière » de Grande-Bretagne puis qu'on vient seulement de réaménager en Angleterre.

-Bien ! Donc prenez de l'argent ou les clés de vos coffres et suivez -moi.

Dumbledore se leva. Il observa du coin de l'œil les adolescents. Harry et Ron se saisirent chacun de leur blouson tandis qu'Hermione se saisit du vieux sac qui trainait dans un coin du salon et de sa veste. Ce fût Ron qui sortit en dernier et qui ferma la porte. Les trois amis suivirent silencieusement le directeur.

Bientôt le petit groupe arriva devant une petite maison. Le professeur sonna à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

-Excusez -moi de mon retard, je devais aller chercher trois enfants. Nous sommes prêts.

-Bien. Lily ! Pétunia ! Agatha ! Il est l'heure de partir.

A l'entrée de la maison, apparut alors une jeune fille rousse qui salua Dumbledore puis elle remarqua les trois amis et se précipita vers eux.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama -t- elle. Alors c'était vous que le professeur Dumbledore était allé chercher.

-Euh... Oui. Répondit Harry, un peu déconcerté.

Les trois voyageurs jetèrent un coup d'oeil au directeur. Il avait tout prévu !  
>A la suite de Lily, une deuxième jeune fille sortit. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, son cou était assez long. Ses yeux bleus étaient rouge, elle semblait avoir pleuré assez récemment. Harry reconnu immédiatement sa tante Pétunia. Celle-ci fut suivit par un homme aux cheveux blond et les yeux verst, certainement le père des deux jeunes filles et le grand-père de Harry, ainsi que par une femme aux cheveux roux et les yeux bleu, la mère de Pétunia et Lily et la grand-mère de Harry. Le jeune garçon sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Cependant un coup de pied de Hermione le ramena à la réalité juste avant que Mr. Evans ne se présente:<p>

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Marc Evans. Je suis le père de Lily. Vous devez être ses amis,

Harry, Ron et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les trio hocha la tête et serrèrent la main qu'il leur tendait.

-Voici ma maman. Continua la future mère de Harry en désignant la femme rousse. Son nom est Agatha. Et voici ma soeur, Pétunia.

Cette dernière les salua d'un hochement de tête sec. Dumbledore s'adressa à la grand-mère du survivant:

-Excusez-moi. Je voudrais savoir si cela vous dérangerez que vous emmeniez avec vous ses trois enfants à Londres car leur tutrice est absente et personne ne peut les emmener.

-Bien sur. On le fera avec joie. Pétunia et moi nous devons rester ici donc il y aura assez de places dans la voiture.

Lily sauta aussitôt de joie en apprenant que ces nouveaux amis l'accompagneraient. Dumbledore indiqua à la famille Evans l'adresse où ils se rejoindraient.  
>Dans la voiture, Lily s'assit devant coté passager tandis que le trio s'asseyait sur la banquette arrière. Marc commença à discuter.<p>

-Alors, on m'a dit que vous veniez d'emménager ici. Vous habitiez où auparavant ?

-Nous étions en Australie. Répondit Hermione. Quand nos parents sont morts, Mrs. Slavies nous a recueillit et on a été rapatrier en Angleterre, hier.

-Je vois... Je suis désolé pour vos parents.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. L'excusa Ron.

Le silence s'abattit dans le voiture mais il fut rapidement brisé par Lily et la conversation reprit avec entrain.

Une fois à Londres, ils trouvèrent un parking assez près de l'adresse donnée. Ils descendirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans la foule en faisant attention de ne pas se séparer. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bâtiment tant attendu.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est là. Demanda Marc Evans qui pour lui le Chaudron Baveur n'était qu'un bâtiment délabré avec des fenêtres condamnées. Ce n'est qu'un bâtiment abandonné.

-Mais non, Papa. Tu ne vois pas que c'est un bar ?

-Je suis sur de ce que je dit, Lily.

Hermione sourit et leur expliqua:

-C'est Lily qui a raison, Mr. Evans. Ce que vous voyez n'est que le résultat d'un sortilège Repousse -Moldu.

-C'est exactement cela, Miss Grant. Déclara une voix qui fit sursauter le trio.

C'était Dumbledore qui avait surgit par derrière-eux.

-Je suis impressionné que vous sachiez cela. Continua -t- il.

-Je... C'est parce que je l'ai lu dans un livre de Mrs Slavies. Déclara la jeune fille en rougissant sous le regard du directeur.

-Bien. Alors entrons. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur.

Ils passèrent la porte du bar, avec appréhension pour le père de Lily. Dedans, il y avait comme à leur époque Tom, le barman mais plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. Il n'y avait que très peu de clients qui jetèrent un regard admiratifs au Directeur de Poudlard mais n'osèrent pas approcher, la plus grand majorité des clients étant sûrement sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil.

-Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Vous voulez que je vous serves quelque chose ?

-Bonjour Tom. Non merci. Je passes simplement pour amener de nouveaux étudiants faire leur course.

Le barman jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe posté derrière le professeur.

-Je vois. C'est dommage alors à une prochaine fois Professeur.

-Oui. Au revoir.

Dumbledore les amena ensuite dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et tapota trois fois à un endroit bien précis et soudain un trou apparut qui s'élargisait de plus en plus sous le regard ébahi de Mr. Evans et de sa fille. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient quant à eux habitué à cela mais ils firent semblant d'etre surpris. Bientot une arcade apparut et le professeur les laissèrent passé pour qu'il puisse admirer la vue et déclara:

-Bienvenue au chemin de Traverse.

La bouche des deux membres de la famille Evans était grande ouverte laissant apparaître leur surprise et leur émerveillement. Pour le trio, l'émotion fut tout autre. Ils étaient à la fois joyeux et triste car ils venaient de retrouver en partie leur monde et leur chez-eux mais en même temps le chemin de Traverse qu'il y avait devant eux n'était pas le leur. Il manquait quelques magasins et en particulier celui de Fred et George: Les Sorciers Facétieux. Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas emporté par la nostalgie, ils se devaient d'être forts pour rentrer chez- eux à leur époque et pour battre Voldemort.

-Tout d'abord, déclara Dumbledore coupant court à toutes les pensées, il faut que vous sachiez que l'argent que vous connaissez n'a pas court ici. L'argent que nous utilisons ce sont des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises.

Il tendit quelques pièces devant Lily et Marc.

-Les pièces en or, ce sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont des Mornilles et les Noises sont en bronze. Il y a vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille et dans un Gallion, il y a dix-sept Mornilles. Vous avez compris ?

Le père et la fille hochèrent la tête.

-Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent sorcier. Déclara Lily. Comment va -t- on faire ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez changer votre argent, le livre, je crois, en argent sorcier à Gringott.

-Gringott ? Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher de nouveau.

-Oui. C'est la banque des sorciers. Expliqua Harry. Gringott est géré par des gobelins. On dit que la Banque est inviolable et que les personnes qui tenteraient d'y voler quelque chose sont des fous.

-Il parait même qu'il y a des dragons dans les souterrains pour garder les coffres. Rajouta Ron.

-C'est vrai ?

-Qui sait. Sourit Ron malicieux.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas assez de deux yeux pour voir toutes les merveilles que regorgé le Chemin. Et il en était de meme pour son père. Quant aux trois amis, ils s'interréserent de près aux boutiques se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur argent.

-Nous sommes arrivé. Annonça leur guide.

Le petit groupe s'était arrêté devant un grand bâtiment blanc comme neige, qui dominait largement tous les bâtiment alentour. Devant la banque, il avait un portail en bronze étincelant.

-Regarde, Lily. A coté du portail, c'est un gobelin. Montra Harry.  
>La future mère du garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Le gobelin était vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate. Il faisait une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts fins et longs.<br>Le petit groupe entrèrent dans le bâtiment et le gobelin s'inclina pour les saluer. Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte, cette fois en argent où le poème que Harry commencer à connaître par coeur était inscrit:

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
>Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,<br>Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
>De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.<br>Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
>D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,<br>Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
>Le châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.<p>

Les deux Evans semblèrent aussi impressionner que Harry la première fois qu'il avait lu le texte. Dumbledore suivit du trio et de la famille entrèrent ensuite dans le hall de marbre. Dumbledore indiqua un comptoir:

-Voici l'endroit où vous pouvez changer l'argent. Un livre vaut actuellement 3 Mornilles et 11 Noises.

Pendant que Dumbledore et le père et la fille allaient au comptoir, les deux garçons firent part de leur inquiétude à Hermione pour l'argent.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas. J'ai pris suffisament d'argent pour qu'on puisse s'acheter deux lots des livres de la liste, j'ai un premier lot dans mon sac, nos uniformes, ainsi que nos fournitures sachant qu'on possède déjà un chaudron et trois balances en cuivre. Sinon nous pourrions aller dans le coffre des Potter et prendre l'argent qu'il y a le plus au fond, pour pas qu'on voit leur disparitions.

-Sérieusement Hermione qu'est ce qu'on fairait sans toi. Déclara Harry.

-Oui, c'est clair ! Renchérit Ron.

Hermione rougit au moment du retour de Dumbledore, de Lily et Marc.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de retirer de l'argent ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

-Non... Nous avons assez d'argent sur nous. Répondit Ron, un peu hésitant.

-Je vois. Donc il ne reste plus qu'à aller au boutiques. Commençons donc par votre uniforme.

Le petit groupe sortirent de Gringott et rejoignirent la rue bondé jusqu'à s'arrête devant un magasin avec une enseigne où était écrit:  
>"Madame Guipure, prêt -à- porter pour mages et sorciers".<p>

Les trois enfants, une fois entrés, furent aussitôt pris en charge par Madame Guipure qui tourna tout autour d'eux. Elle les habilla des robes de sorciers et les ajusta avec des aiguilles, piquant plusieurs Ron dont l'expression fit mourir de rire ses deux amis et Lily. Une fois que tout fut pret, le trio et Marc payèrent les uniformes. Ron était secrètement heureux lorsqu'ils sortirent d'avoir pour la première une robe neuve. L'étape suivante fut Fleury et Bott, la librairie.

-Alors, il nous faut Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconette, Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac, Magie Théorique de Adalbert Lasornette, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G. Changé, Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle, Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau et enfin Défense contre les forces du mal de Kérian Lintrept. Ennonça Lily.  
>Hermione serra les lèvres, elle avait oublié que le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était différent de leur première année. Dans la librairie, le trio se dirigèrent, après avoir repèré le rayon, vers les livres d'occasion.<p>

-Vous n'achetez pas de livres neufs ? Fit remarquer Lily.

-Euh... non, il faut économiser l'argent, on n'en a pas beaucoup. Murmura Ron.  
>Une fois l'étape de le librairie passé, ils allèrent acheter des chaudrons et le matériel nécessaire pour les potions. Ensuite, il ne restèrent plus que la baguette à allé acheté chez Ollivander comme leur indiqua Dumbledore et c'est que les choses se corsèrent.<p>

-En route pour Ollivander ! Lança joyeusement Lily.

-Euh... Commença Ron. Vous pouvez y aller sans nous, on va d'abord faire un tour chez la ménagerie...

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous ? On pourra aller tous en ensemble ensuite à la ménagerie. Protesta la jeune fille.

-C'est parce qu'on aimerait voir si quels sont les différentes types d'oiseaux qu'utilisent les sorciers en grande bretagne car ils sont différents de ceux en Australie. Déclara Hermione en portant secours à Ron.

-Et puis lorsque la baguette choisit son sorcier c'est un moment extraordinaire et assez intime, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Continua Harry. Donc, c'est mieux qu'on vous laisse seul.

-Bon d'accord... Accepta par dépit l'adolescente.

-Ah ! Super ! Mr Evans, Lily, Professeur, on vous rejoindra au Chaudron Baveur. Déclara Hermione. On passera par Ollivander avant.

Et le trio s'éloigna sous le regard incandescent de Dumbledore.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda l'ex-roux.

-Chut ! On est encore trop près.

Après quelques instants cependant elle repris la parole:  
>-<p>

Nous allons faire un petit tour dans les ménageries magiques puis ensuite on ira près d'Ollivander pour voir si ils sont partis ou pas en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir. Il entrèrent d'abord dans Au Royaume du Hibou puis ensuite ils passèrent à la Ménagerie Magique. Il commencèrent à regarder les animaux quant ce qui semblait être un mini lion sauta dans les bras de Harry et s'y agrippa en ronronnant.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Monsieur ! s'exclama le vendeur en arrivant pour retirer le chat.

Ce dernier était de couleur doré, le bout de sa queue et de ses pattes étaient par contre d'un roux flamboyant donnant l'impression que des flammes dansés autour. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange chez ce chat c'était ses yeux vert avec un anneaux brun, des yeux bien étrange pour un chat.

Le propriétaire continua de s'excuser jusqu'à qu'ils sortent au bout de quelques minutes après avoir accepté les excuses. Les trois amis s'approchèrent discrètement du magasin d'Ollivander après être passé dans une petite boutique qui vendait des produits d'entretiens pour baguettes. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à astiquer les leurs pour les faire passé pour neuves, au cas où. Voyant que la famille Evans et le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dans le magasin, le trio décida donc de se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Lily les appela pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

-Regardez ! Regardez ! S'excita Lily en exhibant sa baguette. C'est ma baguette. Elle en saule avec un crin de licorne et elle mesure vingt-cinq virgule six centimètre. Mr. Ollivander à dit qu'elle était souple et rapide, et excellente pour les enchantements. Et vous ? Et vous ?

Le trio, le père de la jeune et Dumbledore sourirent.

-Alors ? demanda le mère de Harry.

-Ma baguette est en bois de vigne avec un ventricule de dragon. Commença Hermione

-La mienne est en saule avec un crin de licorne. Continua Ron.

Puis le silence se fit.

-Et vous, Mr Potties ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard, le transperçant de son regard bleu.

Harry dansa un instant sur place puis murmura :

-Ma baguette est en houx avec une plume de phé...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Il aperçu aussitôt le vendeur de la ménagerie arrivé vers lui en s'excusant. Il vit alors le chat que lui est ses amis avait rencontré à la ménagerie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur. Lume, viens par là !

Mais le chat n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sauta de la poitrine de Harry pour aller se nicher sur les jambes de Ron. Quant l'homme tenta de le prendre, Lume s'échappa vient se nicher dans les bras d'Hermione sous le regard désespéré du vendeur qui soupira:

-Lume...

Puis il se tourna vers les trois amis.

-On dirait que Lume vous aime bien. C'est très rare d'habitude, il ne s'approche pas des inconnus et dès que qu'ils tentent de le carresser, il les mord.

Puis soudain son visage s'éclaira.

-Et si vous l'achetiez ? demanda - t - il

Ron, Harry et Hermione faillirent s'étrangler. Devant leur air surpris, le vendeur ajouta:

-Et je vous fais une réduction de soixante pourcent sur Lume, sur les coquettes et autres produits.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais on ne peut pas l'acheter. Déclara Hermione.

Le vendeur prit un air dépité et Lily se tourna vers ses amis:

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas l'acheter ?

Hermione fit une grimace et c'est Ron qui répondit.

-Nous...nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter.

Lily se tourna ensuite vers son père et lui murmura à son oreille. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec son sourire.

-On l'achète pour vous. Déclara soudain la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent le trio.

-Ce sera votre cadeau d'anniversaire et pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver Severus.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Ordonna - t -elle d'une voix autoritaire et les trois amis refermèrent aussitôt la bouche sous le regard amusé de Marc et de Dumbledore.

Le vendeur était quant à lui fou de joie.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Lume est un chat à demi - Fléreur. Il vous protégera contre vos ennemis. C'est un bon chat.

-Fléreur ? Qu'est ce que c'est c'est ?

Le vendeur expliqua à Lily pendant que Lume avait sauté sur la table pour se frotter à Lily avant de se coucher sur les jambes de Harry en ronronnant. Puis Mr. Evans tendit l'argent nécessaire à l'achat du chat et de sa nourriture. Le vendeur partit à sa boutique pour apporter les produits.

-Bonjour, Professeur. Salua une voix derrière-eux.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu. C'était un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans que le trio d'or reconnut facilement tellement la ressemblance était frappante entre le père et le fils.

-Bonjour, Mr. Malefoy. Salua le Directeur.

-Vous accompagnez de nouveaux élèves ?

-Oui.

Lucius Malefoy détailla du regard, tour à tour, les quatre enfants et le père de Lily et il prit un air condescendant quand il remarqua les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Soudain Lume sauta sur la table et cracha en direction du Serpentard. Ce dernier recula d'un pas surpris avant de se reprendre. Il avait retrouvé son visage impassible quand il déclara avant de partir:

-Je vois. J'espère que nous entendrons _bien_. Au revoir, Professeur.

Il détourna alors d'un mouvement. Quelques temps plus tard, le vendeur revient et confia les différents articles au trio puis Dumbledore partit. Les Evans ramenèrent le trio chez eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard ! J'ai perdu mon planning... mais bon voilà le chapitre 4 !

Merci à , Minimiste et Lentsha pour leurs commentaires.

Pour : Merci beaucoup pour ces trois commentaires ! Alors voilà une petite partie des réponses: pour le ministère, je pense que tu as deviné qu'il ne va pas intervenir beaucoup dans l'histoire. Concernant le mangemort, son existence même et une partie de l'intrigue. Pour Voldemort, c'est pas pour maintenant mais il va y avoir quelques petites confrontations. Et enfin concernant Dumbledore, il est très intrigué par notre trio et va tenter de percer le mystère qui les entouré et... Bon je te le dit pas cela risquerai de tout te gâcher !

Pour **Minimiste**: Moi aussi j'aime bien ce style d'histoire avec Rogue et le trio. D'ailleurs cette amitié va jouait un grand rôle dans l'histoire mais chut !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Poudlard Express<strong>

Les vacances d'été défilèrent à toute vitesse. Le trio avait passé leur temps avec Lily et Severus, qu'ils appelaient ainsi pour le différencier de leur professeur détesté, et à lire leurs livres de cours. Les trois amis avaient réussit l'exploit de restaurer de moitié leur maison. Désormais chacun dormait dans leur propre chambre, seule une était inoccupée.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient Harry, Ron et Hermione avait appris à connaître Lily et Severus. Le trio avait été souvent invité chez la famille Evans malgré les protestations de Pétunia. D'ailleurs c'était d'elle que les cinq enfants discutaient.

-Je vous assure. Dumbledore lui a écrit ! S'exclama Lily. J'ai vu le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une moldu est pu écrire au directeur de Poudlard ! S'indigna Severus avant de s'excuser pour le ton après le toussotement d'Hermione. Peut-être que la poste moldu a en son sein quelques personnes ayant des relations avec le monde sorcier.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a écrit et ce que Dumbledore lui a répondu. Continua Lily.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller la lire. Déclara Ron. Puis tu nous diras ce qui écrit.

-Je ne penses pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Protesta Hermione.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione.

-Harry ! Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ? demanda Ron.

-Si. Répondit le garçon blond. Mais c'est sa vie privé, nous n'avons pas le droit d'y fouiller.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron ainsi que Severus murmurèrent un "rabat-joie" cependant le garçon aux cheveux noir se tourna vers Lily et lui dit:

-C'est ton choix, Lily.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et aucun des amis ne reparlèrent de la lettre. Bientôt le 1er septembre arriva.

Ron appuya sur le couvercle de sa valise pour la fermer puis il soupira en regardant le salon complètement restauré. Le parquet avait retrouvé sa couleur d'antan ainsi que les trois fauteuils rouge. La maison était agréable et confortable. Les trois amis se sentait presque comme chez - eux. Harry arriva dans la pièce, tirant sa valise, suivit de Hermione avec sa valise et Lume, installé dans son panier. La gorge nouée de retourner à Poudlard, ils s'avancèrent sur le trottoir et Hermione ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle et ses amis n'étaient pas soumis à la Trace suite à un accident, elle avait effectué divers sortilèges pour renforcer leur couverture et les protéger. Elle avait notamment jeté un sort de confusion sur l'agent immobilier pour s'assurer que, pour l'instant, personne ne s'intéresser à la maison.

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et dans un grand bruit le Magicobus apparut.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Présenta d'une voix forte une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches violettes. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Violette Lotz et je suis la contrôleuse.

La dénommé Violette regarda attentivement les trois enfants de onze ans qui se tenaient devant- elle en mastiquant son chewing gum.

-Par sécurité, je vais devoir vous poser plusieurs questions.

Elle attendit de voir les trois adolescents hocher la tête avant de continuer.

-Nom et prénom ?

-Hermione Grant, Rupert Wistily et Harry Potties. Répondit le jeune fille rousse.

-Des parents ?

-Ne Pas.

-Destination?

-La gare de King's Cross.

-Raison ?

-Pour la rentrée de Poudlard. Déclara Hermione, un peu agacé.

Sérieusement pour quels autres raisons des enfants de onze ans prendraient le magicobus, le premier septembre avec pour destination la gare de King's Cross ?

-Bien. Vous pouvez monter. Pour votre destination, ce sera treize mornilles chacun.

La jeune femme agita sa baguette et les trois valises lévitèrent jusqu'à aller se poser à côté de trois fauteuils du bus. Herione tira de son sac quelques pièces pour payer et le bus démarra en pétard faisant tomber Ron et Hermione tandi que Harry se prit une vitre. Ils réussirent difficilement à atteindre leur place puis une fois qu'ils furent assis, Harry tenta d'apaiser Lume qui s'agrippait à lui avec ses griffes et les poils hérissés. Les trois amis remarquèrent que le magicobus était vide à part une vieille dame, il n'y avait personne. Le bus magique freina soudain brutalement.

- Croix de Gare roi. Cria la contrôleuse. Cross de la Gare roi.

Le trio descendit du bus avec une envie de vomir leur petit-déjeuner et avec un chat traumatisé. Ils entrèrent dans la gare qui contrairement au magicobus était pleine de monde. Il se rendirent au portail magique de la voie 9 3/4 lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix résonnaient:

-La gare est vraiment pleine des ces... déchets. Sirius, tiens - toi droit. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire honte à la grande et prestigieuse famille Black.

-Oui, mère.

Les trois amis reconnut facilement la voix de la mère de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Tous les trois grimacèrent. Il fallait mieux l'éviter. Ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier pour laisser passer la famille Black sans être vu. Cette "rencontre" leur mit encore plus un poids dans l'estomac à l'idée de retrouver des personnes mortes qu'ils avaient connu ou qu'ils connaissaient par l'intermédiaire de leurs amis. Puis quant la famille Black disparu, Harry, Ron et Heramione s'avancèrent pour passer la barrière un par un.

La voie 9 3/4 était noir de monde. N'apercevant aucun de leur deux amis, ils décidèrent de monter dans le train et de se trouver un compartiment vide. Ils y installèrent leurs affaires en surveillant le quai. Le temps passa et Lily et Severus n'était toujours pas à l'horizon. Harry, Hermione et Ron discutèrent un peu de l'attitude à adopter en cour et du choix du Choixpeau. Quand le train démarra, les trois amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter et donc ils décidèrent de rechercher Lily et Severus dans le train et ils ordonnèrent à Lumen de garder le compartiment. Le chat obéit aussitôt et s'assit à l'entrée. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le faisant encore plus ressemblait à un lion.

Pendant ce temps Rogue venait de retrouvé Lily qui semblait avoir pleuré. Le jeune fille était pelotonnée dans un coin d'un compartiment où un groupe de garçon était plongé dans leur conversation. Son front était collé contre la vitre. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis elle se détourna:

-Je ne veux pas parler. Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tunie me d...déteste. Parce ce que j'ai lu la lettre de Dumbledore. Je n'aurai jamais dû lire cette lettre comme me l'avait dit Harry et Hermione.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, c'est ma soeur !

Severus regarda Lily s'essuyer les yeux.

-En tout cas, on y va ! s'exclama le jeune Prince au sang-mêlé, euphorique. Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !

Lily acquiesça en souriant, heureuse.

-Oui mais je suis inquiète, je n'ai pas vu Harry, Hermione et Ron.

-Oui. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas raté le train.

-On n'a qu'à aller les chercher dans le train.

-Je suis d'accord.

Les deux amis se levèrent pour partir et Severus repris la parole:

-En tout cas, à Poudlard il faut mieux être à Serpentard.

-Serpentard ?

Dans le compartiment, l'un des garçon qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas manifesté pour eux le moindre intérêt, tourna la tête en entendant ce nom.

-Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda le garçon à son voisin qui se prélassait sur la banquette d'en face.

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. Répondit celui-ci sans sourire.

-Nom de nom ! s'exclama le premier garçon. Et moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Le second eut un sourire.

-Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

Le garçon qui avait dénigré les serpentards souleva une épée invisible.

-_Si vous allez à Griffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Severus émit une petite exclamation méprisante et le premier garçon reporta son attention vers lui:

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non. On dirait juste que tu préfères les biceps à l'intellect...

-Et toi, où comptes - tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança le deuxième garçon.

Le premier garçon éclata de rire. Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir quant le claquement de la porte du compartiment l'en empêcha.

-Et moi, je me demande si vous êtes vraiment courageux pour vous en prendre à deux contre un. Déclara la personne qui entra.

Les deux garçon se renfrognèrent.

-Harry! la surprise s'exclama Lily.

Harry sourit à la vu de ses deux amis.

-Santé!

-Qu'est-ce…

-On vous cherchait. Ron, Hermione et moi, on s'inquiétait.

-Je vois. Déclara Severus. Justement on allait partir vous chercher quand…

-Quand ces garçons s'en sont pris à Severus et se sont moqué de lui ! S'exclama Lily, indigné. Tous simplement parce qu'il trouvait mieux d'aller à Serpentard.

-Je vois. C'est vraiment un grande preuve de maturité. Railla Harry.

James et Sirius se sentirent indignés de ce faire traiter ainsi par le garçon blond. Tous les deux détaillèrent le nouveau venu. Il semblait plus vieux que eux malgré son apparente fragilité. Les deux garçons allaient répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit un nouvelle fois les interrompant:

-Harry ! Est-ce que tu les as…

La jeune fille rousse qui venait d'arriver s'arrêta, observant la situation.

-Ah ! Je vois que tu les as retrouvé.

-Hermione, Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda un garçon brun qui venait d'arriver à la suite de la fille.

Un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour comprendre la situation.

-Severus, Lily. On venait vous chercher pour qu'on soit dans le même compartiment mais si vous voulez on peut vous laisser ou alors... Dit-il

-Non ! S'écria Lily un peu plus violemment qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Nous allions justement partir. On ne peut pas rester avec des idiots.

-Euh... D'accord. Déclara Ron, déstabilisé par la colère de la douce Lily.

Les cinq amis sortirent donc du compartiment pour rejoindre celui du trio où Lumen se frotta aux jambes des cinq amis quand ils entrèrent. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, le chat sauta sur les jambes de Harry où il s'installa en ronronnant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais fâché contre ces garçons ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est parce qu'ils se sont moqué de Severus car il a dit qu'il fallait mieux aller à Serpentard.

-Je vois. Tu ne devrais pas les écoutés.

-Mais... mais pourquoi il avait un tel _haine_ envers les serpentards ?

Le trio se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

-Disons que la maison Serpentard n'a pas très bonne réputation. Déclara simplement Hermione.

-Pas bonne réputation est un euphémisme ! s'exclama Ron. La plupart de mage noir, les sorciers qui ont mal, ont fait parti de serpentard. Il parait même que Vous...Voldemort a fait partit de cette maison.

-Voldemort?

-C'est un mage noir qui est contre les né - moldu et les moldus. Répondit Harry sombrement. Il les élimine ainsi que tous les sorciers qui ne veulent pas adhérer à ses idées.

-C'est horrible !

Lily était horrifié, elle qui avait commencé à aimer ce monde qu'elle découvrirait et maintenant elle en voyait le côté sombre. Elle frissonna. Severus quant à lui fit la grimace.

-Oh ! Mais il ne faut pas croire que tous sont mauvais à Serpentard. Ajouta Hermione sous le regard indigné de Ron. Il peut y avoir des gens bien.

-Un jour, un homme très sage m'a dit ceci: "_Ce n'est pas ce que l'on est qui fait ce que nous sommes mais nos choix._" Raconta Harry le regard plongé dans le vide.

Le silence se fit dans le compartiment devant cette déclaration solennel. Puis Lily repris la parole:

-J'ai idée ! Faisons - nous une promesse. La promesse que même si on se retrouve dans des maisons différentes, on restera amis.

Et tous les cinq promirent. Puis soudain un miaulement retentit brisant le silence. Lumen sauta des jambes de Harry et se pavana dans l'allée avec la fierté d'un lion.

-Mais franchement si l'un de vous trois va à Serpentard avec ce chat qui ressemble à lion, ce ferait tache ! Déclara Severus et tout le monde éclata de rire.


End file.
